


Different in Person

by missamon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamon/pseuds/missamon
Summary: An unexpected relationship formed by unexpected circumstances. Just a cute one shot, that I wanted to write. Decided to post it here and see what people thought.
Relationships: Barret Wallace/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 8





	Different in Person

The events of Deepground had been both a mess and yet another tragedy to deal with. Just as the world was getting back on it’s feet. It had been a strange turn of events that had led to this, Rufus spending near four months in a remote safe house using Cait Sith as his only means for contact with the outside world. However he had been far from alone, a little girl had spent the whole time with him.

Between his work, Marlene had been his constant companion. Reeve swore he would make it up to him, as well as the several million gil he had lent the man. Yet the truth was Marlene had been his one joy and comfort in all of this. He enjoyed their games of tag through the house, helping with her homework and teaching her to play the piano. She was smart as a whip, telling him about her daddy’s exploits. Telling him about her friends at school and Tifa at the bar. 

Barret had been less then happy to hear where Reeve had dropped his daughter at first. However Rufus was smart enough to quickly begin calling the ex-Avalanche member. Re-affirming she was safe and far from harm. Happy and healthy eating his homemade pancakes. Getting carrots from the garden and playing with his dog after dinner. 

It seemed mad at first, but it really was the safest place for the child. 

Of course Barret always talked to Marlene, every time he phoned. Yet soon they began speaking of other topics, politics, rebuilding, how fucked up Shinra was. 

They had more in common then Rufus admitted. 

It was a crisis, yet he found himself comfortable with this routine. Work, childcare, waiting for the phone to ring each night. Falling asleep petting Dark.

Of course eventually it all ended. It was finally safe for everyone to return home.

Barret picked up Marlene. 

Rufus found himself quiet in his goodbyes. She hugged him tightly, she was a good kid and he promised to visit the bar. He meant it, having found himself feeling further desperate for a sense of family. 

He didn’t expect a knock on his door later that evening. Conversations between him and Barret had gotten casual, even close. He’d let himself slip, even admitting how messed up his relationship with the old man had been. 

Yet as the large black man was at his door, Rufus silently let him in.

“Marlene, she really likes you ya’ know?”

Rufus felt his throat was dry but he nodded. “She’s a smart girl, probably a lot smarter then me.”

Barret laughed, “Your different when your not on TV. Your a dick on TV, ya know that right?”

It made Rufus relax, even laugh. Not the usual harsh and broken feeling. “I know, I’m awfully dry, formal and always trying to convince people I’m not the devil.”

Barret slapped him on the back of shoulder with his metal arm and took off his backpack. “I brought beer, but maybe your prissy ass doesn’t like beer.”

Rufus didn’t hesitate. Retrieving a bottle he cracked open the cap with a coin trick. 

“Fancy bitch as ever, even with a beer. You’re quieter then I thought.” Barret sat down on the sofa and gestured for Rufus to sit beside him. 

Sitting on the couch and clinking drinks the two began to enjoy them in silence. Rufus went to speak then Barret did. Overlapping each other in a jumble that hardly made any sense to either of them. 

Rufus sighed. “You first.”

“Nah, you rich boy. We’ve been talking for months, then I see you in person and you can’t get a word out. I’ve verbally ripped your ass sideways and you still like talkin’ to me.”

Barret always had a way of making him sigh then laugh. “Pretty sure I put some bullet holes in your hot headed schemes, probably kept your ass alive out there by providing valuable data.”

They each finished there drinks over more quiet banter. Barret quietly leaning toward the smaller man, almost over him. Rufus found himself feeling overwhelmed, but not threatened as he once would have felt. 

“You’re cute yo. When you look at me with those baby blues.”

His stomach twisted in a way that he didn’t know how to deal with. Barret’s arm around his waist as he was pulled into the larger man’s lap. Suddenly painfully aware of his slender frame in comparison. 

“You’re a good father, Marlene’s a sweet girl…. she’s lucky to have you.” Rufus didn’t know why that was his answer. But he couldn’t take his gaze off warm brown eyes. He didn’t stop as Barret picked him up for a kiss. Arm around his hips as he carried him. 

“Where’s the bedroom in this fuckin house?”

“Upper floor, the far left.”

It was a breathless trip as they continued to meet lips. Pressed against the door as Barret opened it. It didn’t take long for Barret to push him on the bed. 

Rufus already finding himself slipping off layers of his own clothes. Breathing heavily as the other man watched him. They didn’t say much, Rufus reached over and helped Barret with his clothes then. Hands tracing all too quickly kissing large shoulders and slipping hands down to the black man’s hips. 

Barret teasingly ruffled his light hair. “You gonna be okay with this blondie?”

Rufus pulled Barret on top of him then. legs wrapped around the larger man’s hips. 

“With you… of course.” Slipping fingers along the man’s corn rolls. He shuddered a little at the size difference. Shutting his eyes a little as Barret removed the rest of the clothes between them. Feeling lips and scruff trail along his neck leaving marks, down his chest. Feeling a hand adjusting his legs. Rubbing against the other in a way that was driving them both to make less then usual sounds. 

Yet Rufus still found himself clinging to the sheets in surprise as the man’s mouth slid over his member. Decency was out the window yet he was still trying to contain his feelings. Feeling tongue slide along him in a way that had him more then a little frisky. “I want you, I want to make us work.”

Shockingly coherent despite feeling his breathing hitch as his length was treated in a way that made his entire being ache for more. Barret paused, retrieving lube and slipping it along his own length. Pulling Rufus’ hips once again against his own. “Me too, tired of hearing you being sad and alone.”

They weren’t the sort to say ‘I love you’ but the message was clear. 

Barret positioned Rufus in his lap. Letting the younger man decided when he was ready to go.

Rufus slid himself down, not with ease but more with caution. Barret took his time, knowing that isolation meant this was a first in a long time. Holding him and with quiet encouragement getting himself fully stuffed inside the President. A peculiar situation neither man would have predicted themselves to be in.

It felt good, borderline too full and too tight for each of them. Barret holding his body steady as he proceeded to gradually fuck him with less caution and more passion. Rufus wasn’t sure how long it went on for. Tongues mingling as he found himself dragging short nails along Barret’s back. Desperately clinging to the muscular form above him. Pushed down into expensive silk sheets. Moaning in a way that would have surely had him dead in the public eye. Both sore and more satisfied then he’d felt in a long time as they both released. 

Normally they might of asked for more, but it was late and somehow the first time between the two had been exhausting and enough. Rufus found himself settling under the sheets, head on Barret’s chest as the man’s arm wrapped around him. Legs tangled as Rufus settled petting his hand softly on Barret’s chest hair. 

“You’re still going to text me right?” Rufus didn’t know why he had to ask in his exhaustion. 

“I’ll do more then text, ya idiot. I’ll call every night and we’re going out for proper dinner.”

Rufus found himself smiling. Insecurities drifting away. 

Barret pulled him into a gentle kiss, less needy then earlier in the night. Keeping Rufus snugly against him. Petting along the smaller man’s back. 

“We’re family now.”


End file.
